


That's The Way I Like It

by khalisey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: Chris’ girlfriend sees his comment on TV so when he arrives home, she makes him prove his point.





	That's The Way I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by clip from Jimmy Fallon where he whispers in Hemsworth's ear "I love fucking girls in the butt." Pretty self-explanatory.

“You love fucking girls in the butt huh?” You ask, raising an eyebrow as Chris steps into the bedroom already undressing from his tight blue suit. His hands at the edges of his jacket, he shrugs it over his broad shoulders and pulls it off quickly before tossing it onto the bed at your feet with a cute laugh. 

“Oops my bad.” He smiles, his fingers at the buttons on his shirt fumbling to undo them. You can tell he’s a little drunk and your heart soars at the sight; he’s so adorable when he’s had a few. His giggles pure and sweet, he exudes such innocence that you just want to embrace him and spend the night cuddling against his large frame. But the way he looks tonight swathed entirely in navy, his hair slicked back and that mischievous glint in his eye plus the words that you heard whisper from his throat, you’ve got an entirely different idea in mind. 

Chris is almost out of his shirt just as you toss your book to the side and crawl towards him slowly swaying your hips. He stops, dropping his arms to his sides as you reach him and lean up onto your knees. You shuffle inches closer and press a palm against his taut chest, his muscles stiff under your fingertips. You lick your bottom lip letting your tongue drag across it slowly as you watch Chris stare desperately at your mouth. His eyes lift as yours do, your lips widening into a small smile. 

“What’s everyone gonna think?” You whisper with a pout lifting your face higher allowing your lips to graze against the very cusp of his. Your hands drop to the remaining buttons still keeping his shirt closed at his waist and begin to finger them slowly, the material fluttering open as each one pops open silently. 

“That I love fucking your tight little ass?” He beams wickedly, his deliciously blue eyes twinkling in the dim lamp light. The innocence in him is long gone - replaced by a fiery need to fuck that gets your heart racing and the white hot heat pooling between your thighs scorches your skin.

“Hm, you got me there.” You slide your hands up his biceps, his muscles flexing beneath your touch. You drag your fingers over his chest, the smattering of hair on his pecs smooth against your palm before you push the shirt off his shoulders and down his thick arms letting it flutter to the floor. Your eyes wander over his naked torso briefly, your heart pounds as your clit throbs and you can almost feel your heat streaming down your thighs. He’s truly a marvel to look at, especially in this raw, desperate state. You suck your bottom lip up between your teeth as Chris’ hands fall to your waist and clutch your hips tightly.

“Fuck me.” You whine, teasing him as you drag your mouth delicately over his. “Rip me open... _Daddy_.” Chris smiles wide at the sound of his forbidden nickname you love to utter, the word always managing to transform him from angel to demon in seconds.

“You wanna ride my dick baby?” He whispers not giving you chance to answer as he urges forward, violently pressing his lips against yours while his hands rush to free you of the skimpy nightwear you’d chosen to wear on purpose. His fingers slide over the silk of your gown letting it gather round your waist as he exposes your naked cunt, the tips of his fingers grazing the bare skin at your hips.

“No panties?” He smirks through his deep beard as you reciprocate, your hands dropping to his crotch to strip him off. You slowly rub his already thick stiffness, a small gasp tumbling from your lips as he practically throbs against your touch and your ass contracts at the ache of desperation to have him inside you. You love the bones of the man stood before you and the way he fits you so effortlessly - like the missing piece of a jigsaw puzzle - but every time he slips himself past your tight hole, the pleasure emanating from your pores is enough to make you pass out. 

“No time,” you reply deeply, “not when I need you this badly.” 

He moans as you free him, his forever impressive size bouncing out in front of you. He steps out of his pants before you begin to pump his shaft, small droplets of pre-cum already coating his length. Your entire body trembles at the anticipation of the fucking you’re about to get just as Chris grips at your back sliding the silk further up your body, one hand dropping between your thighs. His fingers slip through your wetness against your clit and the both of you groan at the others’ touch; the fire pooling in your belly beginning to ignite. 

“Wow sweetheart, all this for me?”

He slows just as you whimper into him begging him not to stop as he clamps both hands around your thighs and yanks your legs out from under you. You fall backwards onto the bed with a giggle as Chris kneels over you, capturing your lips with a ferocity that takes you by surprise. He’s no longer the giggly drunk that stepped through your front door; the alcohol instead now fuelling his lust meaning nothing is off the table. His hands are against your knees pushing them apart as the head of his cock lays snug against your entrance before he shunts his hips forward hurriedly, his thick girth pushing against the tightness of your cunt. Wrapping your thighs around his waist, you cry out throwing your head back as he kisses a trail down your neck and over your collarbone, settling on a patch of skin which he takes between his lips and sucks down hard. A loud scream vibrates out of your chest as the combination manages to send you spiralling towards your peak. 

He starts to jerk his hips back and forth, your juices soaking him liberally as you match his rhythm rocking your pelvis in time with his. Each of Chris’ thrusts sends pulses of delight rippling through your veins as he lets a deep, guttural groan leave his throat. Your cunt tenses with every drag of his dick back and forth inside you, the tip consistently rubbing against a particularly sensitive spot. His breath is hot and sticky against your neck as your hands find their way from his hips to his shoulder blades, the tips of your nails cutting sharply into his skin.

“Ch-ris, please.” You plead, your voice dripping with need. He lifts his head, a sheen of sweat lacing his forehead as his tempo slows to lazy, shallow jabs but they’re still enough to elicit a strangled groan from your lips. 

“Say it.” 

“Daddy, oh god, _please_.” Another smirk dances across his lips as he pulls out deliberately, letting it sit snug against your butt. 

“Shit, I fucking love it when you beg.” He soothes, his large hands splaying across the curviest part of your thighs as he brings your legs together in front of him, throwing both over his left shoulder. Regardless of how saturated his dick already is with your juices, he spits copiously into his hand and smooths his fingers over his shaft giving his lengthy cock a few uneven tugs. 

He moves his hips lower, pressing his head against your entrance - the constriction of your ass fighting against the pressure involuntarily but as Chris slips inside you, one slow inch at a time you can feel your walls begin to abate around him. You both gasp simultaneously as he invades you, stuffing you to the brim. His piercing blue eyes stare you down with such intense passion you could come on the spot at the beauty knelt before you, his cock sunk inches deep inside your ass. Chris licks his lips sensually, giving you a glimpse of the smile that sends your eyes rolling into the back of your head before his hips begin to jar again, each slow jerk edging you further to the climax already sitting sharp in the deepest pit of your belly. 

He starts gently, allowing you to protract around the breadth of his erection until he’s satisfied you can take the pounding you just know he’s dying to give you. You drop your head nodding gently at him as he picks up the pace, every buck of his pelvis shunting you further up the bed. With his left hand he holds onto your legs as they start to tremble in his grasp while his right sits open over the back of your thigh, using the deep hold against your skin as propulsion to get as deep inside you as possible. You thrash against the bed sheets fisting the material between your fingers as your peak grows closer with every sharp thrust, Chris’s hips snapping each time he drives himself back into you and the audibly sweet slap of skin against skin fills your ears.

“Fuck, Chris, oh god, I’m so close!” You cry, your hands rushing to grip whatever part of him you can reach. Your left clasps at his wrist while your right drops between your clasped thighs, desperate to rub your clit. The need to come hurts now - the fire in the depths of your cunt burning through your groin aching to be doused. 

Chris lets go of your legs and they fall apart as you bend your knees, placing your feet against either shoulder. The angle still feels sensational but at least from here you can still touch yourself. Just as you skim your bud you feel his fingers graze it too; slow gentle rubs sending pulses of electricity up into your belly. Your thighs tremble inexplicably as your orgasm builds until you can’t hold on any longer and you feel yourself fall off the precipice into a wave of pleasure so earth-shattering, your vision blackens and the room begins to spin.

Whatever noise leaves your mouth is incomprehensible - a mix of cries and helpless whimpers as you exist only for the feel of your climax. Chris continues to thrust hard; long, deep brutal drags that send you toppling into another before the pressure becomes too much and you squirt heavily across his hand, your third release exploding magnificently inside you. 

He jerks five more times; each one more desperate than the last as he caves to his own, coating the walls of your ass with his warm, sticky milk and the room fills with the sound of his deep voice uttering your name. You can feel him twitch inside you as his climax ebbs away and the last of yours soothes into a post-coital buzz settling in your groin. He eventually slows until he’s motionless, the both of you holding your positions for a moment as your eyes meet amidst the fog. He smiles wide as you return it - the dark lust in his eyes melting back into a hazy warm blue. He leans down, your legs falling to his sides and presses his mouth against you softly, the sweet taste of him tingling across your lips. He pulls back slowly giving your lips another tiny peck.

“God, I love you.”


End file.
